Waiting For Her At The Altar
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Being nervous on your wedding day is natural for a bride, but for a woman like Elsa, it's a nightmare. Waiting for Anna in the chapel, Elsa hopes her sister is okay, but as always, Elsa has nothing to worry about (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Elsa stood at the altar in a shimmering white ice dress, wringing her hands nervously. The wedding was about to begin, and she hadn't heard a peep from Anna all day. "Is she okay?" the queen murmured to herself.

Any moment now, Elsa's bride would be coming down the aisle, her beloved Anna, draped in what Elsa knew as the virgin white, even though she and Anna clearly were not virgins. Both of them had explored each other way too much in their spare time.

She twiddled her fingers more and more, trying her best not to spurt an ice blast from them out of anxiety. She gulped with fear, looking over her shoulder.

Still no sign of Anna.

It was traditional that the brides didn't see each other until the ceremony, but Elsa was so anxious to see Anna, she felt she would explode. Fear rose up within her. Could Anna have hurt herself getting ready? Or tripped up? Had the wedding carriage lost a wheel? So many things could have gone wrong.

Elsa looked down at her dress. She'd gone for something very simple, a slender white ice gown with long sleeves like her regular one, but lacking a cape. Her hair was still in its braid, yet there was a simple silver tiara in her hair.

She hadn't wanted to upstage Anna on their big day, knowing that the princess, who dreamed of being married more than anyone else, deserved to be the blushing bride.

Her skin was dripping with sweat. Maybe it was the heat of the room or Elsa's anxiety over this whole ordeal, but the queen feared her dress would melt right off.

Perhaps it would have been better to have a gown tailor-made for her after all.

She looked around, seeing Kristoff sat in the aisle behind her. Je had a big smile on his face and he held up a thumb to Elsa, telling her she'd be okay.

If only Elsa could share that optimism. Her heart was pounding from the inside and out, feeling like it was about to burst free of her chest.

She started to breathe, closing her eyes slowly to focus. She could feel her cold, icy heart growing restless. She was nervous, scared. Part of her just wanted to call the whole thing off and just sign a document to marry Anna instead.

But, no, she wouldn't do that. Anna wanted her big royal wedding, and she would get it.

Finally, she heard the sound of the organ pipe start up, the noises of several guests rising in their seats. It was time to begin the ceremony.

"Here we go," Elsa mumbled under her breath, before turning around to await the arrival of her wife to be. It was now or never.

Then she saw her, and then every fear and doubt she had just felt was simply pushed aside, making way for love, happiness and joy.

Standing at the end of the aisle, in the light of the open doors, was Anna. She was wearing a white dress, like Elsa, only much poofier. Her sleeves and shoulders were bare, yet she held a bouquet in her hands. Her hair was up in a bun and on her head was a tiara like Elsa's, a long veil attached to it and flowing behind her.

She started to walk down the aisle, grinning like a child. She had been waiting for this moment her entire life. Now it was finally here.

Elsa sighed, dreamily gazing at Anna. The pain had been worth it. With Anna here now, at her side, nothing would go wrong.

Anna continued her march, face beaming with life. She was in utter amazement, a dream from when she as a little girl having finally come true. The dress was tailor-made, fitting her splendidly, although, she did feel a little tight around her waist.

Soon, she was at the altar, Elsa looking over at her with a smile on her face. The Queen took the Princess's hand, the two standing next to each other.

Elsa held her hands together, looking at the beautiful bride next to her. To think this is what Arendelle's royal wedding would be. Not a joining of two kingdoms or the royal family and a lucky commoner or noble. No, it would be a joining of two sisters in love.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Marriage is a holy state, conceived by the divines themselves. If anyone objects to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

No one would dare to speak. No one in that entire church cared if Elsa and Anna were sisters. It was true love after all.

"Very well, let us begin with the vows. Do you Queen Elsa take Princess Anna as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do," Elsa responded, creating an icy ring and sliding it upon Anna's finger. "With this ring, Anna, my sister, I wed you."

"Do you Princess Anna take Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do!" Anna replied with cheeriness. She then looked to her left, seeing little Olaf scurry up to her on his snow feet, holding a cushion in his hand.

Anna looked down, taking the beautiful golden ring from the pillow. "Thanks, little guy." She held her bouquet to him. "Hold this a sec for me would you?"

The little snowman nodded, eagerly taking the bunch of flowers into his twig hands.

Anna held Elsa's arm, sliding her golden band onto Elsa's ring finger, smiling proudly. "Elsa, my sister, with this ring, I wed you... and I love you."

Elsa looked deeply into Anna's eyes, her heart fluttering from the act of true love. "I love you too."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. Queen Elsa, you may now kiss the bride."

The queen took a deep breath before walked over to Anna, leaning close as her lips met her new wife's softly. She kissed tenderly, holding Anna in her arms.

The princess happily kissed back, kicking one foot up in the air as she was taken as a wife. Her veil danced down her back as she deepened the kiss a little, Opening her mouth for a more passionate embrace.

Elsa giggled, continuing to kiss her wife. She would gladly treasure her forever, knowing that with this, they were united as one.

Anna soon pulled away, grinning with happiness as she looked into Elsa's eyes. "We're married now."

A soft, loving hand stroked her cheek. "So we are my princess." Elsa then grabbed Anna's rear, picking her up into her arms.

"Oh, my!" Anna exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders, gazing into the queen's eyes. She sighed, before kissing Elsa on the cheek. "You're amazing, Elsa."

"I know I am," Elsa stated with pride. "My beloved Princess."

The two looked forward, gazing at the happy crowd that had come to see them married. Elsa still held Anna in her arms, presenting her as her wife to the entire kingdom. Standing there, with Anna now her wife, Elsa knew that this was what happiness truly was.

Elsa started to walk again, down the aisle with Anna. The princess clinging on tight to her. She was utterly happy, finally married to her sister.

They were showered with confetti as they left the chapel, walking out into the sun together as one.

Elsa helped Anna down as a royal carriage arrived for them both, ready to take them to their wedding accommodation. Elsa helped Anna inside, sitting her down before both brides waved their guests goodbye.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Anna called, as the doors locked on the carriage and it began to drive away. She then turned to her side, seeing Elsa next to her.

The queen held the bride's hand, cupping her cheeks for another beautiful kiss. She wrapped her arms around Anna, embracing her as the wind blew in their hair and Anna's veil, deeply kissing her full of pure, devoted love.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so starts a series of my favourite kind of weddings, the Elsanna kind :3


End file.
